


I Am Wearing a Mask

by MissBliss12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fancomic, Gen, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels, and ben takes after his mother more than he realizes, ben solo learning great coping strategies from his repressed parents, eh, everything is separate and connected after all, hoping to post some prose on here soon as well..., i want to use the reylo tag because this leads in... would that be false advertising?, in the solo-organa-skywalker clan our motto is "we soldier on", leia organa cool queen of justice and mother of monsters, leia organa princess of hope and daughter of despair, leia takes after her father more than she acknowledges, using it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBliss12/pseuds/MissBliss12
Summary: When an Empire sympathizer threatens Senator Organa, Leia and Luke's darkest secret about their father becomes dangerously close to being revealed. Worse, Ben Solo, Leia's beloved but frighteningly powerful Force-sensitive son, just might be tainted by Vader's darkness. In order to keep that from happening, Leia taps into her own inner darkness, a decision that alters the fate of one Kylo Ren.A fancomic.





	I Am Wearing a Mask

 

I really wanted to experiment with Leia's toughness not simply as the Light side and infinite hope, but also as Vader-type darkness. Also, I imagine there are many ways the coping mechanisms of Han and Leia (who soldier on, their wounds festering, even after they lose parents, lovers, and planets) transform Ben Solo into something terrible. Thus, more tragic headcanons for this wonderfully complex and tragic family.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been wanting to post comics with Leia for awhile now, but they got too complicated. I’m satisfied with this one, though.
> 
> Leia and Ben deal with a frightening ghost. Luke discusses family secrets with his twin sister. Leia passes on the skills of a senator and survivor to her son.
> 
> As always, you can find my comics at missbliss12.tumblr.com and Twitter: MissBliss1294


End file.
